This invention relates to a matrix biochip sensing system, especially to a biochip sensing system employing a matrix light source.
Recently the potential development of biotechnology and its contribution to human life has been a focus of discussion. Among all biotechnologies, the xe2x80x9cbiochipxe2x80x9d in which genetic technology, molecular biology, electronic technology, electro-optical technology and chemical technology are combined, is playing a leading role. Many research and development institutes are involving the development of biochips and equipment and tools for such development.
In the development of the biochip, the integration of all necessary technologies and mechanisms in a miniature chip, such that the chip may be compact, low-cost and reliable, has become a major task of all researchers. MEMS (micro electro-mechanism system) technology is one such solutions to some of the above-said questions.
A xe2x80x9cgenetic chipxe2x80x9d is a biochip that employs genetic technologies and provides functions such as diseases diagnosis or genetic performance variation studies. A genetic chip is prepared as a matrix wherein a variety of probes prepared with genetic fragments are positioned in their respective positions of the matrix Test samples or gene samples of a target are processed and applied to the genetic chip so that the gene fragments of the samples may be mixed or hybridized with the probes in the genetic chip. The hybridized productions of respective positions in the matrix then may be sensed by a testing system to determine the genetic information of the test samples.
Testing systems of the genetic chip include the confocal fluorescent laser scanner system and other applicable systems. The confocal fluorescent laser system first applies excitation signals to the hybridization products and then scans the fluorescent signals in the matrix under a laser source. In such a system the laser source is an expensive laser beam generator and the scanner is a highly sensitive photo multiplier tube scanner. A dot matrix image may thus be obtained and the image may then be reconstructed in a computerized image processing system such that analysis of the biologic information of the test samples may be achieved.
Due to the high cost of the confocal fluorescent laser scanner system, several substitutions to cost-down the sensing system of the genetic chip have been disclosed. Available systems include the direct image sensing system that provides to each probe position in the matrix an independent light source to actuate the florescence and employs a CCD (charge coupler device) sensor as the matrix image sensor. As the CCD sensor itself is a matrix sensor system, cost of the sensing system may thus be saved. However, due to the relatively low power of the florescence signals and the relatively strong power of the background noises, a complicated circuit is needed to remove the noises.
It is thus a need to provide a simplified biochip sensing system that can be manufactured under a lower cost.
It is also necessary to provide a novel biochip sensing system with improved preciseness.
It is also necessary to provide a biochip sensing system wherein background noises may be eliminated.
It is also necessary to provide a biochip sensing system whereby test procedure of biochips is made easier.
The objective of this invention is to provide a novel biochip sensing system.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a matrix biochip sensing system.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a simplified biochip sensing system that can be manufactured under a lower cost.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a novel biochip sensing system with improved preciseness.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a biochip sensing system wherein background noises may be eliminated.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a biochip sensing system whereby test procedure of biochips is made easier.
According to the matrix biochip sensing system of this invention, a low-cost LED (light emit diode) matrix is used as light source for the sensing system. The matrix biochip sensing system of this invention comprises an LED matrix light source, a biochip clamping member, an optical information filter module, an optical lens array, an optical sensor and a signal processing and control module. The light spots of the LED matrix is turned on in sequence, such that the fluorescent spots of the biochip that are respectively corresponding to the light spots of the LD matrix may be actuated in the same sequence. Fluorescent spots so actuated are focused to a single optical sensor through an optical lens. At each sensing cycle ofthe optical sensor, only one fluorescent spot may be actuated. The output of the optical sensor in combination of the time axis may be processed by the signal processing and control module to obtain the genetic signals of the biochip.
These and other objectives and advantages of this invention may be clearly understood from the detailed description by referring to the following drawings.